Why does Love feel Amazing?
by HeartlessCrisis
Summary: wow...i never really thought i would upload this one   ' but i guess i am...i truly dont like it though but for all my readers um...enjoy!


"_Why does love feel…amazing?_"

"_That's because it's being shared by the both us._"

Dusk is a Giratina with the ability like all legendaries from every region- to turn human. During his 50 year punishment for being so violent towards his siblings he has managed to fall in love with a young Shaymin looking girl in the flower paradise. Today was his marked his 50th year which meant he finally gained his freedom back…

"_Where am I?"_ said the confused standard form human Giratina. His golden blackish hair shined in the new light as his mask became more like a crown. He wandered the flower paradise awing at the beauty of the flowers everywhere. He picked up one and stared at it intently," That one is called a Orange Pekoe." Said a short young girl behind him. He almost dropped the unique golden orange flower before turning to face the young woman who was giggling.

The young woman smiled so sweetly at him causing his cheeks to instantly turn red and hot. She looked at him curiously walking slowly towards his face before she reached a hand up and cupped his cheek in it. "Oh my you're burning up! Do you have a fever?" she said concerned for his well being. He just stood there and tensed up from her touch for it was the first time in 50 years anyone had done that to him. He quickly kneeled down to her height and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her for comfort. The young woman was shocked by his actions but instead of questioning she hugged him back.

"_My name is Dusk…_" he said faintly into her hidden ears through her hair. She rubbed his back gently and replied, "_I am Shaymehay and I am guessing you're a Pokémon?"_ He nodded then out of nowhere bursted into tears on her shoulder holding her closer. His body shook as he tried to stop but something was keeping him from gaining control of himself. Shaymehay felt his tears soak her white dress as she did all she knew to comfort him.

"_Me-Mehay." _ He said trying to swallow his tears, "_P-Promise me you will never leave me…I have been alone for 50 years and I-I really…I-I…"_ he stopped his sentence looking into her confused green eyes. His Teal eyes meet with hers before he quickly pulled her into him and gently kissed her. Shaymehay was taken by shock from his actions and words. She slowly relaxed her body and closed her eyes embracing the kiss. It was her first time anyone had kissed her ever and she liked it, how he was gently and passionate. She felt her heart skip beats as he continued to kiss her deeply, it hurt but she endured it until he pulled away breathing heavy.

Dusk looked away from the Shaymin expecting a slap of some sort but instead she took his hot cheek into her hand and pulled his face towards her staring into his beautiful shiny Teal eyes. He blushed greatly as she smiled and licked his tears, "they taste salty and full of sadness, but I can fix that." She said giggling. He couldn't resist her and he had to make her his right away before someone took her away from him. He quickly pulled the Gracedia flower out of her head watching her pinned up hair fall over her right eye, then he quickly grabbed a Heart scale from around his neck. "Dusk what are you doing with my flower and that heart scale?" she said as he fused the two objects to make a necklace.

"Shaymehay of beautiful Shaymin of the flower paradise." He said pressing the Necklace into her hand watching her long grassy looking hair flip straight up, "I love you with the one heart I finally know I have." He paused again and took a deep breath, "I know to you I am nothing but a stranger but I must ask you this…will you be my mate and promise to never leave me?" her eyes widened in shock at his words. Oddly she didn't hesitate, she quickly jumped on him causing him to fall back onto the grassy field and wrapped her arms around his neck yelling, "Yes Dusk! I promise I will never leave you my Alistar!" he was confused, "Ali-star?" she smiled at him kissing her cheek, "It's a word I have learned from humans that means Mate." For the first time in 50 years he smiled at her as he felt the shadows around his heart disappear.

"_I love you Shaymehay my mate, my love, my Naga."_

"_And I love you too Dusk my mate, my sweet, my Alistar."_


End file.
